Strawberry Suicide
by MystLenne
Summary: SasuSaku..he was futile and blind.she offered him a hand and he took it but he never intended to fall in love with the one who caused him his demise..[what consequences are found in the difficulties of loving an enemy then..?]
1. Prologue: Overview

She's succulently brilliant in everything she does. She makes me want to scream loud, really loud.

_I've gone away and went through hell and back_

_I never was and will again_

_All the tears I've held inside_

_Why does it had to be this long_

_And I have failed to see_

Pink, luscious hair…sweet, sumptuous lips…wonderful, angelic facial contours…a murderer. A fucking, sadistic murderer. A slut. Fuck toy. Shit.

_The hope _

A non-stop killing machine who acts like a seasoned bitch.

_Her eyes_

An epitome of perfection.

_I wanted these feelings to stop_

We grew up beneath the same roof. She would smile at me and instantly I would receive little pleasant shivers in the pit of my stomach. But she pisses me off everytime she's near. I want to kiss her…I want to push her to the wall, cover her body with my own…kiss her more savagely…have a part of me inside her…I want to bleed her…I want to taste her fiercely.

I want to know which ones she prefers—the rough one or the smooth way.

_But it still won't stop_

What the hell is happening to me?

_You whisper _

_I break down_

_Help me up because I can't find a way to do so_

_Don't you wash away that smile_

I'm losing my mind.

_Give me a hand_

_I can't find mine_

_Help me up _

_Be mine_

She makes me want to scream. She makes me want to bleed. She makes me want to tear myself into pieces.

I can't give in. Not now.

_Don't lose yourself_

I'm still waiting…

_I will never forget _

_That one night I had with you_

_--_

_The World That Revolves Around You _

_Is where I want to hold on _

_To you_

Summer.

The echoing laughters sounds like melancholic voices in the afternoon heat. The leaves are static. The absence of the mighty wind is an obvious dismay, raising the state of the vehement bodies traversing their way through the thick obstacles laid down in the thorn-strewn forest.

His hair is the imitation of the midnight sky and he leads the way, not looking back to assure himself that his companions are still in one piece. He has the air of arrogance in him, an innate quality that clung to him ever since the nightmare began. He pauses every now and then to look at his surroundings but seemingly yet, he is unmindful of the silent chirping of the birds, ignoring the sudden feeling of nauseous recollections he rather would forget.

Behind him trails along the one who carries the azure pair of eyes gently obscured by golden fringes that seem to attract the rays of the sun. He has his hands deep inside the pocket of his orange pants and eyes closely examining the earthen ground. Closely in tow is a young lady with eyes shining like the precious emerald, scanning the closer proximity in a cautious manner. Her blistered hands are close to the holster fastened around her thighs, her stance vigilant and her movements, graceful.

These comprise Kakashi-sensei's infamous Team Seven—the seemingly most futile, unabashed, extraordinary group. Six years fashioned them into different individuals, honed their skills to the heights no one can imagine, scarred their emotions and obliterated the innocence locked up once in the eyes of onyx, watery blue and emerald. These was once the team that often thought they would fail themselves just to perform a drastic escape from destiny but would often emerge victorious at the very length of the path.

They were those young little children who trip off their own foot and would still try to get up and dust themselves as if nothing had really happened.

But these were what it was like six years ago. These aren't what they are now.

--

_Purity can easily be deceived _

_It does not last long_

_It fades_

_It fucking goes away_

Sasuke wiped the blood from his kunai off the hem of his black shirt and carefully brought it back to its holster. He tilted his head to the side and examined the corpse lying on its back upon the dirt-laden, man-made road in the middle of the forest they all know as Kurugashi. It lies in the middle exterior of the lands in possession of the Fire Country.

The corpse bore no insignia of which Country it may be serving or might have served once before. All Sasuke knew was this man was no ordinary villager nor any local hunter. The man could have at least answered when he questioned him of his whereabouts. And the way that man fought, the way he moves with such uncharacteristic speed—even a fool cannot mistake him for who he truly was.

The fool must be a spy that patrols the wilderness between the boundaries of every country. He sure did not like the sound of someone sharing his territory. The fucking man's too selfish and it got him to hell.

"This one interfered." He muttered as his two team mates, who brought up the rear side, came up behind him.

"But Sasuke, we're not suppose to trigger any alarm." Naruto quickly interjected, pushing past the Uchiha and studying the blood-splattered body in front of him. The blond demon vessel bent down and foolishly examined the corpse's pulse. Sasuke snorted and looked away, trying to envelope his own annoyance. Of course the shit's dead. The infamous prodigy finished him.

_In this world, pity is a monster _

_Reasons are what matter _

"Reasons are what matter, fool." He muttered.

"But we have orders to follow, Uchiha!" Naruto got up and clenched his fist. It was within the range of six years when Naruto started taking orders too seriously. He became their Jounin sensei's closest subordinate not because of his great talent but because he is Kakashi's personal voodoo. He would do anything Kakashi would order him, even if it means giving up his lifelong dream of becoming the next Hokage.

_But beneath all that, he's still a damn lusty son of a bitch_

"Do we have any choice if the shit's got his kunai at our throats? But you can go ahead stick to that damn command if you like. Let's see who goes to hell first."

"Will you two assholes please shut up!" a woman's voice resounded from Naruto's side. Sakura's team mates turned to her and frowned in a synchronized manner, although Naruto's wasn't that much deep. "We'll bury the carcass. We'll clean up the whole predicament then we'll continue. We will reach Konoha by nightfall if we hurry."

Naruto consented.

Sasuke just stared.

_The way her eyes flutter_

_Tears don't invade the celestial lime orbs any longer_

_She's become stronger_

_More desirable_

Sakura didn't perceive the glint that suddenly surmounted the Uchiha's usual cold, coal eyes. She just shrugged and turned away, finally deciding to help the fool flaxen-haired as he began digging.

_Stop yourself_

She acts as if she's an innocent little bitch, unaware of the menial, fatal ways of life. But it was almost a day ago when she made her move on the target they were suppose to either kill or spare. All they need is a diminutive information. But she went too far.

She got behind the man and grasped his hair. She positioned the kunai on the man's throat and started slashing , as if it's meat to be eaten raw by a savage being. Blood spattered everywhere as veins and bones broke. She didn't let go. She continued hacking until the man's head had clearly separated from his shoulders. Her arms, her legs, her clothes—they washed the blood by blood. Sinews crushed, screams echoed from mute lips.

_It was deafening_

Sasuke didn't see her smirk. She didn't give any indication of liking what she did. He would have felt better, but he didn't.

_Her eyes_

_They were locked in the ephemeral darkness _

She didn't like the idea of slaughtering but she thinks it is a sacrifice for the greater good. An obsession for life requires the indignity of death. And her principle made Sasuke fear for her. Death is crucial to Sakura's personality. She bears the responsibility of spreading it. It made her a monster. It stained her purity. It took away her innocence.

It took away her respect for herself.

_Killing made her relentless_

_Death made her his slave_

"Sasuke will you please stop stalling."

_I am stalling_

She's so nonchalant. If she desires blood so much, why can't she just show it. Her unseen thirst for screams of pain makes her impossible to read. Sometimes, Sasuke believes he saw her look at him as if he's on one of her games. She stares as if she was prepared to just plunge her kunai deep in their abdomen and leave them, he and Naruto, suffering from their demise.

Sasuke fears for her.

Desires for her fatal touch.

_She makes me want to scream_

_She makes me want to bleed_

_Why can't we just both go to hell?_

--

_Why didn't I die?_

_It was a rainy night in my bed, when blood ran down from the wound on the head. I want to be like him—strong and unmoved by the deaths of a thousand._

_Heck! He took out his parents. His flesh and blood._

_He kept me alive so I can be like him. Well, we're fucking the same now, bastard You made me so it's all up to you to take me._

_  
But can you kill me?_

_--_

_It won't hurt_

_I promise _

_I don't want you to be_

_I don't want to see you cry_

_--_

_I wanted to be like you_

_I can't be alive_

_Fuck me_

_Do it asshole. I am a demon. You made me, it's all up to you to kill me._

_--_

_Sakura_

_Don't let me die_

_Don't let me go_

_Hold me tighter_

_I don't want to be lost forever _

_--_

They were taught that the world is cruel. They built a wall of ice surrounding them, separating them from the norms, from the pain, from the curses.

So they became the cold-hearted bastards that had been spawned to this world as a result of dark spite.

Our cruel world

_So don't look back_

_  
The world has a lot to offer_

_To kill_

_To cry_

_To fuck senseless _

_To cover yourself in shame_

_To live_

_To die_

Because we are what we are made to be.

_You are what you are made to be._

--

Because you defy what you are meant to be.

--

So Sakura's an offhand personification of death. Naruto's the raging lust that tortures the deepest soul. And Sasuke's the awakened fiend of the afterlife and still such a silent fucking hot-blooded male.

Because they are able to live

To fuck

To kill

To die

To defy

--

So be glad, sinner.

Because you are—what you are.

A/N: I don't know. Hehheh. This suddenly came up when I swore I would stop writing a fic. Please review! I will continue this, I promise! Ehhhehehh oh I'm such a paranoid! Ehhhehehh! And I want to acknowledge Hale's lyrics on the first part. I love Hale!


	2. Exposition: Cold

_Cold_

_I'm so cold_

"Sasuke, stop stalling already."

Midnight eyes met emerald ones, holding it for a split second before turning away. Sasuke heard the woman snort and amble briskly away from him, trotting behind the cerulean eyes who had remained quiet after the incident that happened in the forest earlier that morning.

Sasuke see no reason to go at a fast pace. The towering gates of the Leaf Ninjas casts a long, enormous shadows on their path, assuring them of home not too far away. Sakura's probably tired. She keeps on saying he stalls too much. Sasuke's just making sure they aren't being followed. He didn't tell the others about what he felt earlier, although he had been quite sure someone was watching them from the dark expanse of the shadows.

"It's not too far away." Sasuke whispered to himself. "We're nearly there."

--

"_It had all been settled then." A cold, frozen tone spoke, the merest menace evident in his voice. Sakura shook her head; denies vigorously. She could not believe it. She could not accept it._

_She failed._

_They're gone._

_All gone._

_--_

Chapter One: Cold

--

Naruto sat on the couch, silent and annoyed. Sakura sat opposite him and she, too wasn't trying to engage herself in a conversation. Sasuke, stood with his back to the wall, talking to Kakashi, who met up with them at the village gate.

Tsunade's office is a dead place. A heavy weight seems to suck all the air out of the atmosphere. Or maybe the occupants just reek. They smell like rat and spoiled, rancid blood.

They smell dead.

"Report." A curt voice said, making the four nins look up and pay attention.

"The Sand Village are sending off spies to retaliate. There are about ten in our vicinity. Two's terminated, eight on the loose." Sakura immediately reported but her tone wasn't one of eagerness. It's more inclined to boredom and the desire to get out of the office as soon as possible, although the rigid fervour is still somehow present in them.

"I see." The fifth Hokage replied, nodding her head in comprehension.

She turned to the other two who both gave her a knowing acknowledgement.

"Casualties?"

Naruto's hand shot up the air before anyone could speak. "Yes. A couple."

"A couple?"

"Two, actually. The target and an assumed spy."

"Your order is to take down the objective. I instructed you not to generate any alarm, haven't I?"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-san. It's all my fault. I got carried away."

Tsunade-frowned at the blond and reconsidered but still curious, she asked: "Carried away?"

"I haven't seen blood **_recently_**." The azure-eyed muttered, hoping to laugh it off. Tsunade shook her head and grimaced.

"Well, let's hope we are on the right track—even after your getting carried away." She turned her back to them unceremoniously and finally dismissed them.

--

"Naruto." The eighteen-year old Uchiha called. The young blond who has been talking to Sakura turned to him and frowned.

"What, Sasuke bastard? Anything to shove up my ass?" he replied sarcastically. The Uchiha let out a soft chuckle, a rather odd action for him, but he did anyway.

"Thanks for covering up for me earlier."

Naruto made rough gestures in the air with his hand and nodded. "It's alright. Everyone knows you've got too much trouble even without old Tsunade's lecturing. And I know she would excuse me, being the idiosyncratic moron that I am."

Sasuke diverted his glare to the commercial stores lining up the sidewalk. In doing this, he could avoid Sakura's low smouldering stare, telling him to drop the subject. She knows a lot about Naruto's self-pity and Sasuke's rare unearthed side, and her usual stare seems to remind them that these vulnerable excuses should be left behind as they are now the infamous, legendary idiots they are. They aren't suppose to show their weakness. And this impenetrable character of Sakura's what makes Sasuke a little bit awkward of her presence.

She's not the young girl who begs at his feet and is determined to let her love him. No, among all the changes the occurred for the past six years, Sakura's changes seems more irreversible, more potent as everyday pass than his and Naruto's changes.

"You guys gonna retire early tonight?" Kakashi-sensei's voice resonated in Sasuke's ears. Kakashi is right behind him, sneering probably, behind his mask.

"Yes. I don't think I can stand another night up and about. I haven't slept for three days in succession, Kaka-sensei." Sakura droned on, smiling apologetically at the silver-haired man. "Maybe Naruto's up for a couple glass of sake tonight, ne, are you Naruto?"

"I'm not tired anyway. So where are we headed, Kaka-sensei?"

"Anywhere. I just need a bit of liquor to drown out this enthusiasm." He replied. "Are you coming, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha thought for a moment before he agreed. "I can't stand my apartment. I would be better off without it anyway." He added, smiling for the second time with no apparent reason.

"See yah tomorrow morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his goodbye at the young lady who turned to the left path at the fork road. She flashed them a lovely smile emanating from the genuine Sakura-_chan _before she walked on and disappeared from their vantage point.

--

She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Her mind plays a series of memories she knew not of and tears eventually fell from her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She doesn't cry anymore. Not in front of her team mates, not in front of anyone, but him.

He was there, watching her with two sharp eyes. He is always there. He never goes away and Sakura would often wonder why. The bargain. Of course, the bargain has not yet been fulfilled. He will leave her in peace once the bargain is satisfied.

Sakura stood up, the soft satin blanket coming off of her petite body. She knew what she had to do to stop the haunting at these late hours; to stop the guilt from consuming her. She had to approach him and tell him she's not benefited in the haggle. Of course, he had to compromise; he's nothing without her, his plans are rubbish without her help.

She didn't know why he chose her to be the one. He can do it all on his own. He's great; strong and powerful. Why can't he just get on with it? Why must it be her, goddamn it!

Sakura peered out of her window and sighed.

It's just too much but she couldn't care less. It has always been too much for her, but she's gotten used to it. Too much—is such an understatement actually.

_There's no one_

_Out there_

_I'm cold_

_Cold_

_I am so alone_

She sighed, shaking the much-awaited sleep off her head. She had to make up her mind.

Stripping off her night dress, she grabbed the towel folded on top of the bedside table and her barely audible sigh was heard yet again.

A bath would be great to flush out the thoughts out of her system. And the bath might just help her make up her mind.

But what she didn't know was that he was there and he's watching her. Oh, he's always there, haven't I told you?

--

_I'm tired_

_  
Of your games_

_It's killing me_

_It's haunting me_

_Let me go_

_I'm cold_

_So cold_

Chaos never really leaves the city in peace, ah, but when it does, isn't it ironic?

--  
Sasuke woke up to the sound of thousands of screaming. Dizzy and half-conscious because of the alcohol he had just consumed, he grabbed his kunai holster and ran downstairs, unmindful that his actions might lead him to certain death.

The houses a few blocks away were on fire and there were several Medical Nin administering treatment ot several casualties. Sasuke scanned the surroundings. The assailants must have gone away. Damn, they're fast! But it doesn't look like they haven't hurt anyone.

Amidst the crowds and screams he spotted a blond assisting several Anbu at the end of the street. Sasuke ran up to him and was surprised to see that fear was etched on the cerulean eyes of his team mate.

Fear.

Naruto is a part of Team Seven.

And Team Seven knows no fear.

So if Naruto's frightened then—

"A war?" he muttered, tightly gripping Naruto's shoulders to stop him from shaking.

"I don't know. We can't say." He said, panic in his voice. "There—the—It just…_burned."_

Sasuke's brow furrowed. Nonsense laced the blonde's words. Nonsense. How can something just burn without anything to start a flame?

"It just lit up. I was there. We can't see them attacking—but I saw the entrails, the blood scatter to the ground as one by one they took out all ten Anbu. I was there, Uchiha!" Naruto blurted out incoherently.

"Naruto, this doesn't make sense! Where are the Nin? We've got to ward them off before they reach the Hokage Tower! Come on!" he grabbed the blonde's arm but Naruto just stood his ground. Sasuke flashed him a death glare but it still didn't work. Sasuke just keeps on forgetting Naruto's not a child rival any more and a simple teasing of competition won't challenge him.

Naruto's who he is. What he's made to be.

And now, Naruto doesn't seem to be in a very good mood to take lives.

Because it seemed like someone got to it before him.

"Alright, bastard! Watch the civilians! I'll aid Tsunade-san!" he called out as he propelled himself up the roof and disappeared towards the moon-silhouetted tower.

--

The flame. It's eating the whole town alive!

Those were the words that registered on Sasuke's mind. He had been observing the flames as it lapped almost half of the houses within the village. It seems to have a mind of its own, that wherever there is life, it follows. He must be a solemn murderer but thinking about Konoha's people; those who had once and had always been his friends, burning, toasted—dying within the warmth of the glowing embers' forsaken wrath—isn't at all easy and comforting.

Whoever had done this must have been a legendary Nin—a sannin? No way! Why is he thinking that! Surely, Orochimaru's gone, right? He had watched him die, together with his sole right hand--Kabuto. His killing those two even contributed to his being a ruthless murderer. It couldn't have been Orochimaru.

Most of all, it cannot be Itachi. Not the infamous Uchiha, Itachi.

Sasuke had also seen him die, even for a fleeting moment, he saw him fall down to the ground with the sword embedded on his chest. He had killed him, too. Had heard him cry out the words of truth—had seen him miserably losing grip.

So if not those two, who could have done such advance genjutsu? That is—if this really is a genjutsu. If it is, then this is a monster Nin, conjuring such woeful flame of destruction. A flame that devours life and_ is_ powered by life.

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off short when a blurry figure quickly blockaded his way. The figure is wearing a black cloak with the hood up and a mask, a red demon mask. It is holding a sword that is aimed directly at him.

_The flames lapped up my wounds_

_I was never the same again_

The presumed Nin made the first strike. Sasuke easily dodged the attack but it nearly threw him off his balance and off the rooftop.

"Shit!" he cursed. Hell, he's got about three kunai and ten shuriken in his holster. How will those hold of a sword-waging Nin who, if possible, had caused such destruction? Without as much as a thought, he grabbed a kunai and threw it inaccurately at the Nin who easily parried it with his sword. Sasuke cursed yet again but his consciousness was caught by the fight below him. There seem to be at least a dozen flaming creatures fighting the Anbu down below and by the look of it, the Anbus are losing. Sasuke caught a sight a fallen Anbu's corpse blazing to flames them raising up as if necromancy had just been performed on it. A second later, the Anbu's body became a live torch who fights against his living allies.

"What the hell—fuck!"

Sasuke brought out his kunai and charged at his opponent. The cloaked Nin swayed to the side in barely a split second before Sasuke even noticed it. All he felt was a throbbing pain registering on his shoulder and the rancid smell of blood. His own blood.

Curse the damn alcohol! It interferes with his movements and chakra channels.

_I can taste_

_My bittersweet pain_

_I can die_

_I can live_

_Hell_

_Am I still living?_

Sasuke's attention was once again brought to the fight below. A redhead Anbu came charging with a Nanigata spear on his hands but the monstrous creature quickly deflected the attack. The Anbu, though quite good at his spear skills proved to be low on agility. The fiend's arm, though Sasuke couldn't see any reason how it had happened, was able to penetrate through the man's chest, bursting it open until the arm came out of the chest from behind. Blood and innards toppled to the ground, staining it with murder. The other Anbu, who stood frozen, had his head severed by a fiend who grabbed his hair and hoisted him up to the air. His neck crackled as the bones broke and cartilages separated, with his body flown at a distance and his head still on the monster's grasp. . The sweet taste of carnage made the fiend cry out a hollow sound of triumph as it opened its mouth and devoured the man's head.

Sasuke's attention came back to the assailant who seem to take time watching him bleed from shoulder down. Sasuke illogically threw three shurikens at it but, like before, the assailant parried it with its sword. And when he tired to move, he couldn't. The open wound, the Nin must have imbued something on the sword that paralyzes a human when it comes in contact with an open wound.

The assailant chuckled. It slowly placed its hand on its mask and pulled it off its face. Sasuke still couldn't see the features of his enemy but he saw the way it brought the sword, still dripping with his blood, to the level of its face and the way it sensually licked the blood off the blade, heedless of the fact that in doing so, its tongue is at risk of having a cut.

_I love_

_  
The taste of fresh blood_

_But I can't see_

_Why I love_

_The taste of your flesh _

_More than anything else _

Sasuke continued to watch as the assailant brought its tongue from the tip of the sword, towards the handle, taking in the blood, tasting it, loving it.

He tried to move but the paralysis seems to have caught up his whole body. He heard the Nin laugh as it performed a series of complex hand seals that even the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, could not decipher. In an instant, everything became a blinding rush of emptiness. Sasuke closed his eyes. And everything went dead black.

--

_Cold_

_I'm so cold_

_Am I dead?_

"Sasuke…"

_Can't you hear me? _

_Listen to my voice!_

"He's badly wounded…"

_Wait! _

_I'm…alive?_

"He's just lucky…"

_But I'm cold_

_I'm cold_

_So cold_

"Oi, Sasuke! Wake up!"

_How?_

_--_

He had been lying there, merging himself with the darkness that had overtaken him. He didn't know how long he had lain there nor could his mind process the realization why he was there. All he understood is that the silence is finally broken by a progression of voices, barely audible at first but as the minutes went by, it became deafening.

_Call_

_Talk_

_Leave_

_Life_

_Death_

_Hell_

_Wake me up!_

"S-Sasuke…are you alright. Listen to me." A sublime voice stood out among the rest, followed by a gentle skin atop his hand. "You have to fight it. Wake up!"

Something foreign stirred within him at the sound of the voice. It was not hatred, nor a sensual feeling—it's nothing compared to what he would often feel. It's an ache for something that cannot be unearthed easily; something divine to someone who has passed many battles against death, to someone who had exuded detachment and unwillingness to give and take.

The voice made him want to open his eyes and see what lies behind the void.

But when he did—there's nothing there.

--

A/N: I want to clarify that the first update chapter, well the rather sensual/vulgar one, is just an overview. This is the_ true_ first chapter. And Strawberry Suicide is not a title of a song. If it is, then it is purely coincidental. Thank you! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

I WILL UPDATE!!! I AM ALIVE!!! LOLZ AFTER FOUR YEARS I AM STILL HERE!


End file.
